One Shot: Maxon's real proposal
by BeckayJames
Summary: One Shot. The battle never happened and King Clarkson doesn't hate America. Today is the choosing day, and they are waiting for Maxon to make his choice. Who will Maxon pick and what will be the aftermath? R&R!


One Shot. The battle never happened and King Clarkson doesn't hate America. Today is the choosing day, and they are waiting for Maxon to make his choice. Who will Maxon pick and what will be the aftermath?

(America's POV. It will switch)

I was so nervous. Like the type of nervous that you want to keel over and throw up everything that was in your body. Maxon was picking the next princess of Illea. Right now.

I remember once upon a time ago I didn't want to be a princess. No, I wanted to be a Six, barely making ends meet with the man I loved.

But I didn't want that now. I wanted Maxon. So badly it hurt. I needed Maxon. The thought of him picking someone else was unbearable.

I wanted the white dress, the huge bellies, the fights, the million red haired children running around the palace. Everything.

And more than anything, I wanted him.

Maxon's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I was sitting in a plush red velvet chair next to Maxon and he was leaning over it, watching me.

"What are you thinking about, my dear?"

"You." I reached for his hand and squeezed it. His smile weakened and started becoming a frown.

"Nothing bad, I hope. Are you having cold feet?" Maxon looked genuinely worried.

"Of course not. Only toasty warm feet for me." I wiggled my toes to prove a point. I looked over Maxon's shoulder to see Kriss. Her smiled was forced and she was having trouble holding back tears.

"Did you break it to Kriss?" I asked Maxon. His eyes filled with sadness.  
"Yes, my dear. She was and still is very upset. She's holding it together for the camera's though." Maxon looked away from me and scanned the crowds. I also looked out in the crowds, not wanted to look rejected. I could see Natalie Luca and Elise Whilks, talking up a storm. I smiled. I will never figure out how they became friends. My eyes shifted to the right and saw Celeste looking right at me. I waved and her, and she motioned towards Maxon. I shrugged. A huge grin broke out on her face and she gave me a thumbs up.

"What's got you so distracted?" An angelic voice broke me away from my thoughts. Maxon.  
"Just thinking about you."

"Maxon, I think it's time." My voice was filled with fear. Maxon reached for my hand and squeezed my hand. The audience was being hushed by Gavril, and the king stepped forward.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I say that today is a very exciting day." The crowd cut him off with thunderous applause and cheering.

"But now, today is not about us. It is about my son, Maxon, and his new bride. Now, without further adieu, my son, Maxon." More applause. I took a deep breath.

"People of Illea. The ladies in front of you are amazing. They have taken every challenge thrown at them and both of them have won a bit of my heart. But, I can only choose one." Maxon took a deep breath and turned towards Kriss. I heard a soft gasp from behind me and an even bigger one from the crowd. I could imagine my mother staring daggers at Maxon.

"Kriss."

(America's POV)

I knew it. He loved Kriss. He didn't pick me. I felt my heart shatter as I slumped over in my chair.  
"Kriss. I have developed feelings for you over this 7 week period. You are kind, beautiful, and so much more. I wish you the best, but I am sending you home." My head shot up.

"What?" Kriss whispered.

"I'm sorry. I have picked America. Please pack your bags. I will discuss this further with you later." I watched as Kriss shakily stood up and headed towards the door. At the last minute, she flicked her brown hair over her shoulder and waved towards the crowd. Many of them were in tears as they waved back. Kriss finally looked at me and smiled.

"I h-hope you both the happiest marriage possible." Kriss's voice wavered and she finally left the stage.

"America." I looked up to see Maxon looking at me. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up so I was standing. He went down on one knee. The audience was silent. My hands went up to cover my gaping mouth.

"America. My sweet America. It's always only been you. I have loved you since I first saw you. You are beautiful, inside and out. I am not asking you to marry me. I am pleasing. Please, America, be my better half? Be the woman I want to be with the rest of my life. Be my dear." By that time, the tears were inevitable. I stuck out my left hand. Maxon looked at me.

"Yes." Maxon grin turned into the biggest I have ever seen. I knew the crowd was screaming and cheering, but I could only see Maxon. My Maxon. I threw my arms around him and starting sobbing. Maxon caught me and had tears of his own.

"I love you," I said. Maxon's arms tightened around me.

"I love you so much. You can't even imagine." I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see King Clarkson and Queen Amberly behind us.

"Congratulations, America." King Clarkson was smiling as he shook her hand. Queen Amberly was having trouble speaking, but her smile said it all.

"Picture, please?" The paparazzi was already in the palace, cameras ready.

"Absolutely, as long as it is okay with America." Maxon reached for my hand and looked at me. I nodded. As the flashes started going off, I smiled as wide as I could. I was going to be a princess. More importantly, Maxon's princess. I felt my smile grow wider as I tightened my arms around Maxon. This wasn't happily ever after. This is so much more than that. (Kiera Cass)

Thanks so much for reading! If you want more one shots or have any comments that you would like to share with me, please review! (I'm begging you)

Thank you!

Beckay James.


End file.
